


Picnics and Pocky

by LightRedFox



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pocky, this is probably one of the cheesiest things I’ve written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightRedFox/pseuds/LightRedFox
Summary: “Sorry...I ate them too quickly.”“No, it’s fine!” She laughed. “I bought them for you anyway.”“There’s still this piece, do you want to share?”He offered the chocolate end to her, and she was struck with an idea as he did so.
Relationships: Headphones/Skull (Splatoon)
Kudos: 23





	Picnics and Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the fact I’m a day late and just read this cheesy goodness.

It was a sunny day in Inkopolis, the afternoon rays of sunlight bathing the city in its warmth. The large cumulus clouds provided shade from the heat, and combined with the sun, it created the perfect weather conditions for a day outside.

Headphones hummed to the tune of the Squid Sisters song playing into her ears as she made her way through the local park, passing by young children yelling and chasing each other in the green grass. A few nearly bumped into her as they played, and she just smiled fondly at how energetic they were, their small figures reminding herself of how her friends acted back when they were young as well.

Her day had a promising start the moment she woke up to the chirping of birds, sunlight peeking through the window blinds. The only thing she could think about were her plans for the day, and that seemed to reflect her overall mood the entire morning. Goggles did spill cereal all over the table during breakfast again, but Specs had offered to clean it before she could even react. None of it had gotten onto her either, so she didn’t feel the need to scold him as usual, just laughing it off along with the rest of her teammates. Needless to say, nothing could ruin today for her.

The plastic bag in her hand swung along with her arm’s movements as the blue inkling continued to walk, keeping an eye out for her companion as she passed by more families having lunchtime picnics under the sun. Seemed like lots of people had the same idea; to soak up the afternoon sun’s rays while enjoying some food. Finally, Headphones spotted him just ahead, and quickened her steps to reach him faster.

Skull was seated on one of the park’s many wooden benches, his side resting against the left metal arm of the bench with a hand placed over a picnic basket, guarding it inconspicuously. The bench lay almost completely under a large oak tree, the leaves and branches above allowing the perfect amount of sunlight to peek through while still keeping the occupants cool and shaded. The purple inkling perked up as Headphones approached, and gave a lazy wave once she arrived in front of him.

“Hey Skull!” She gave a soft smile and turned her music off before taking a seat next to him, placing the plastic bag she had brought next to the basket.

“Hey, love.” He tugged his bandana down, revealing scars near the bottom of his face usually hidden from sight.

He gave a small smirk, fangs poking out of his mouth and glinting slightly, making him even more handsome than Headphones thought possible. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, a giggle escaping her mouth from the action.

“You have a good day so far?” Skull murmured, still close to her face. 

“I guess so.” Her hands played with one of her long tentacles, a habit she picked up over the years. “Goggles made a mess again, but it wasn’t a big deal. You?”

“Morning was a bit lonely since my teammates went out to do their own things, but that’s fine,” He nuzzled his nose against hers. “I have you for the rest of the day.”

She flushed blue and looked away in embarrassment, breaking their contact. Skull chuckled in response, and moved his hand to open up the basket, taking out a few things nearly wrapped up in a handkerchief.

“I made some snacks.” 

He set them down in front of Headphones to attract her attention, and untied the first one carefully, pulling the cloth away to reveal a few triangular pieces of onigiri. He followed the same action for the other item, which turned out to be egg sandwiches cut diagonally into triangles.

“They look delicious.”

She cracked a smile before remembering she had brought stuff as well. She reached for the plastic bag she brought and pulled out a bottle of green tea, as well as a can of sweet grape soda.

“I figured we’d need drinks, so I stopped by the convenience store before heading here.”

Skull uttered a small thanks, taking the soda and cracking it open with a small hiss. Headphones took the chance to snatch a piece of onigiri for herself, holding it carefully in her hands by the nori wrapped around the rice before taking a bite, eye lighting up at the flavor.

“You like it?” Skull sipped from his drink as she nodded, waiting till she swallowed before replying.

“Is this tuna?”

“Yep, with mayonnaise too.”

He felt his hearts soar as her expression brightened up, clearly happy he had remembered her favorite condiment. Skull took a slice of the egg sandwiches he prepared and held it out for her to try, the girl leaning forward and to take a small bite out of it. She chewed on it for a bit before making a noise of approval, happy with the taste of it as well.

Headphones enjoyed these kinds of dates a lot, just being in each other's company while enjoying their surroundings. Skull was never too good with words, but his actions and gifts were usually more than enough to convey how he felt. No words needed to be spoken, even the occasional brushing of hands against each other or the momentary eye contact as they tried to chance glances at each other meant the world to her. 

They definitely weren’t the only people in the area, in fact the park was a bit crowded for a lazy afternoon. Just a few meters away there were couples and families having picnics, playing games, and laughing in each other's company. Yet in a way, other people’s presence made their date all the more intimate, even if all they were doing was eating a nice outdoor lunch.

Headphones finished off the last of her onigiri, while Skull cleaned off the rest of the food he had laid out in a blink of an eye, crushing the soda can in his hands as he drank the last of its contents.

“Thanks for making those. Your cooking is always so tasty.”

“I’m happy you liked them, love.” He reached a hand out to brush away a grain of rice stuck to her bottom lip. “Maybe you’d like to go get dessert after this?”

“Dessert? Oh, that actually reminds me! I bought some stuff earlier I think you’d like!”

She reached into the plastic bag again and pulled out a small box of pocky. It wasn’t anything too special, as it was the regular chocolate flavor, but it still managed to catch Skull’s interest.

“They were having a sale on Pocky while I went to get drinks! I don’t go wild for it, but I know you like anything sweet, so I bought a few boxes.”

Skull took the box from her hands and ripped it open, being greeted with the long, chocolate covered crackers held inside of it. He licked his lips and began to help himself, the pieces of pocky vanishing in the blink of an eye.

Headphones gaped at the suddenly empty box in his hand, the other one holding the last chocolate pocky stick that was already halfway into his opened mouth. Skull paused and stared at her before lowering the pocky away from his mouth, looking a bit guilty.

“Sorry...I ate them too quickly.”

“No, it’s fine!” She laughed. “I bought them for you anyway.”

“There’s still this piece, do you want to share?”

He offered the chocolate end to her, and she was struck with an idea as he did so. Headphones opened her mouth to accept it, but instead of biting down on it, she held it between her lips. Skull looked at her confused, and she simply beckoned him to come closer, using a hand to guide his face and mouth down to the other end of the pocky stick.

He closed his mouth around the uncoated end of the stick, still a bit confused as to what he was supposed to do. The blue inkling simply began to carefully bite the biscuit, taking small bites at a time while still holding the stick in her mouth. He followed suit once he picked up on what she was trying to do, struggling to not accidentally let it fall from his mouth as they both slowly ate their way towards the center.

When they both got close to the middle, Skull hesitated to continue. Their faces were extremely close, with their noses nearly touching, and their lips less than an inch apart. He looked at Headphones’ face, eyebrows scrunched up in concentration with determination in her eyes. It was adorable in its own way, and he couldn’t help but let it distract him. She took the chance and closed the gap between them, letting their lips press against each other gently.

It startled Skull at first, but the purple inkling quickly leaned into it, closing his eyes and letting her finish the last of the pocky before they both pulled away, blue blushes on their cheeks.

“That was fun, wasn’t it?” Kissing wasn’t new to them, but Headphones couldn’t help but still be embarrassed about initiating it.

“Yeah….” His eyes flicked towards the bag in front of him, still full of differently colored boxes of the biscuit.

“What flavor do you want next?”

“Huh?”

He grabbed a random box from the bag, which turned out to be matcha flavored, and ripped open the packaging, taking a stick and carefully placing the uncoated end into his mouth again before staring at her expectantly.

“You want to do it again?” She giggled as he nodded his head.

Headphones took the other end into her mouth and began to slowly eat it again, the bitter taste of the matcha a nice change from the chocolate she just ate. She figured it would be just like last time—both of them slowly eating the pocky until their lips met at the center once more. What she didn’t expect was for Skull to take a big bite of his side and immediately engulf the rest of the biscuit in his mouth, leaning down to capture her lips with his own. A surprised squeak escaped her mouth as he ate the rest of the pocky, his tongue running along the bottom of her lip as he did so.

He pulled back a few seconds later, licking his lips as he swallowed the rest of the pocky. Headphones was still in shock by the time he took out another piece, stammering nonsense with her face turning the brightest shade of blue.

This time Skull put the matcha coated end of the stick into his mouth before wrapping an arm around the other inkling to pull her closer. His other hand tilted her chin up, golden eyes of melted honey meeting blue eyes of the deep sea. Without a word, she took the other end of the biscuit into her mouth again. It certainly wasn’t going to be their last.


End file.
